


UnderProphacy - The start of The War Of AUs

by Junix1025



Series: WATA (War Of The AUs) [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, F/M, Other, WATA, kingdom - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, waroftheaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junix1025/pseuds/Junix1025
Summary: After being thrown into a new world, taken from there original AU, some people have to get used to the new AU they are in. Some despise it while some love it, this story revolves around Determination.. or the lack of it. The world of this area is getting better, things seem fine for a while until someone is unhappy in the role they are meant to play. The main few characters of this story are Revvy, Chara, Frisk, Sans, Gaster, Alphys and Papyrus. How will people react when they have been quite literally kidnaped from their homes just to serve a king?
Series: WATA (War Of The AUs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756312





	1. What A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> ALL AUS LISTED ARE MADE BY JUNIX.  
> This very part is part of a whole, In the beginning it is UnderProphacy.

INT. UNDER-PROPHECY

THE KINGDOM SHINED ATOP A MOUNTAIN IN THE SKY, A CLOCK TOWER CHIMED ITS THIRD BELL AND MIDNIGHT STRUCK. FOR MOST, IT WAS TIME TO SLEEP, BUT FOR CHARA, IT WAS HIS NIGHTLY ROAMING HOUR. NOT OFTEN HE GETS TO HAVE ALONE TIME, SO HE ENJOYS THESE NIGHTS ESPECIALLY WELL.

Chara leans in on a brick house, and softly sharpens his dagger.

CHARA

Well, little thing, shall we use you again tonight?

He took a moment to look at the stars above him and nodded to himself, he never understood why people went to bed so late. Those stars were beautiful. Oh well he thought, sleeping people are so much easier to kill. He stood up and started walking east when he heard a little kid scream, their voice echoed for a moment.

THE CHILD

AaahhCk! Please! don't hurt me! I don't have anything, I promise, I-I.

Chara looked around the corner, tightly grasping his dagger. He watched the scene as two big men wearing armor, grabbed the poor little fuzzball and beat him. The fuzzball had a somewhat colorful scarf and had two tiny horns, one long snout and the size of a baby goat. Chara took a moment to decide if he wanted to intervene.

THE CHILD

No-no-no Please I swear ill do whatever you say!

ONE OF THE MEN

Bummer, all we want is you to die.

THE CHILD

Wh- NOOOO

The little fuzz tried to jump up and pounce out of the area, his paws already covered in his blood. Unfortunately one of the men grabbed his leg midair and he face planted on the floor. Chara didn't exactly care if the thing died, he was a killer too. Although, something about him seemed special to him. So, In one deep breath, he spoke.

CHARA

Hey jackasses, How boutcha pick on the crowned, maybe he'll give you the action you're looking for.

The two armored men looked at him and then each other, and then laughed maniacally.

THE SECOND MAN

Hey! Nobody can talk bad about boss! Jarade he's talking about-

JARADE

Yea yea whatever, Oh your some kind of hero aren't you?, hey bro take care of the wench, I'll deal with this guy.

Chara smiled and nodded at him, he glanced at the fuzzball who was close to dying by now and tsked. The man pulled out a giant sword and hit his chest like a gorilla. He noticed they said something about their boss, so Chara quickly thought of a plan.

JARADE

Fight me!

CHARA

You don't know what your doing "soldiers".

He mocked them.

JARADE

We know very well asshole, now come and fight like a man!

Chara couldn't help but laugh, after all, this monster group must think he is just a simple human. Though, who can blame them, he does LOOK normal..

CHARA

I'm sure you wouldn't like it if your boss was to know of this.

JARADE

Aw YOU GONNA TELL HIM? HONESTLY WHO THE FUCK CARES?

THE SECOND MAN

B-But he was the one to tell us to do this-

JARADE Shut up dude!.

CHARA

Ahhh so your just middle men hm?

JARADE

SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME.

CHARA

Fine fine...small talk bores me too, annnyways..hope you don't mind the heat.

Just like that, Chara flicks his wrist and blows fire on the men, their armor melts like marshmallows over a fire and they start to disintegrate. The only thing left was the fuzzball, who was still terrified by now. He did know whether to thank Chara or run away for dear life.

CHARA

Hah, those guys were assholes.

Fuzz looked at Chara, and then back at the puddles that were once beating him up.

CHARA

You kay' fuzzy?

THE CHILD

W-what I-I umh...please don't hurt me!

CHARA

Oh. Whoops.

Chara blew out his fire and slowly walked towards the shaking child.

CHARA Look bud, I ain't gonna hurt cha, If you want me to go ill go, but you owe me now.

THE CHILD

I- Oh..um..alright. I-I'm A-Asriel..

Asriel held his hand out, still bloodied and shaking from what just happened. He attempted to show a wide smile but it was obviously faked. Chara looked at his hand and shook his head.

CHARA

Sorry Asriel? Uh, I ain't touching that.

Asriel nodded and shrugged, putting his hand down. He looked up to Chara and tilted his head.

CHARA

Um, what?

ASRIEL

You never told me your name.

CHARA

oh ermm...

Chara looked off to the distance, wondering if he even should, but considering his circumstances, things seemed fine.

CHARA

Chara.

ASRIEL

That's a nice name.

CHARA

Oh don't sugar coat it buddy, look, where is your house?

ASRIEL

My house? Well I-I used to live in the kingdom, T-the king...he gave me a little room all to myself as long as I stayed quiet and out of the way..

CHARA

Then what happened? Those men had that damned star on them, and they apparently got the orders from the crowned. You do something?

ASRIEL

I didn't mean to! I promise! I just..

He sighed.

ASRIEL

I worked as a librarian, but.. I peaked into his office...I found a few papers and now he wants me dead.

CHARA

A librarian huh? What papers did ya find?

ASRIEL

Look, ill tell you all about it later, just please help me outta here. I don't have anywhere to go.

Chara looked at fuzzy, questioning things, wondering more things that lead to more questions. Overall, he came up with a solution.

CHARA

No. well, not yet. I cant trust anyone from the outside so soon, you just told me your nosey, so, I need to confirm with my sister.

ASRIEL

Th-that's understandable, so what will I do for tonight...?

Asriel paused, partially asking that question to himself.

CHARA

Tonight, you sleep here.

ASRIEL

With those puddles?! what if other guards find me? Ill just be in the same scenario! Please Chara, I'm bleeding out here.

Quite literally, Asriel is bleeding out, and what Chara doesn't grasp is that he is dropping health bars, and quickly. With a low growl, Chara smacked Asriel and his entire stats comes up.

ASRIEL

A-aaCK! Waht? What was that for?!

CHARA

I wanted to see how close you were to dying....unfortunately for me.. guess your coming with me.

His stats stated; Asriel Dream

LOVE: 7

ATTACK: 3

DEFENSE: 1

HP: 3/70

A young furry goat child, most likely the former advisory of the King. Many cuts and bruises lase his body, one large wound bleeds from his upper arm. Most likely from a swipe of some large claws.

Asriel glared at him for a moment until he realized what Chara had said.

ASRIEL

Wha?! You made it worse by hurting me!

CHARA

To bad, I can only check stats by fighting..

Chara shrugs and finally places his dagger in his pocket, Asriel flinched when he saw it.

CHARA

Soo uh.... follow me I guess?

This was just great, fucking fantastic, not only did Chara not get to relieve his stress and kill a few humans, he might get Frisk into danger by bringing this monster into their home. The two walk for a while back to where his home is, and reluctantly knock on the door.

CHARA

Hey, Frisk, its me, I'm home. He waited a few seconds with no reply.

CHARA

Err..

ASRIEL

Is she home?

Embarrassed to have to do this in front of Asriel, he whispered next to the door.

CHARA

Golden flowers yummy in my tummy.

With that, Frisk swung open the door and hugged Chara. Frisk was a fairly small girl, she was covered in old rags and a blue beanie with a pink stitch in it. She couldn't be older then nine at the time, which is why Chara felt he needed to protect her.

FRISK

Hehe! Aw good you didn't forget it!

CHARA

Uhh--Frisk we have a-

She squeezed him, stopping his sentence. She eventually stopped, blinked and stared at the little fuzzball in front of her who is still bleeding out.

ASRIEL

H-hi?...I uh...I kind of need help..

FRISK

Oh! We have a visitor! Chara why didn't you tell me?

CHARA

What I-

FRISK

and oh my....are you okay? Here sit down, ill heal you.

Frisk pats Asriel and leads him down their little hole and to a couch, she bends over and gives Asriel a big hug.

CHARA

Frisk what are you doing??

FRISK

Healing him up!

Charas eyes flicker, he almost wants to boil the fuzzball into pieces, he might hurt her! But before he started heating up, Frisk had already stopped and giggled.

FRISK

There, now your all healthy, well to the best of my abilities anyway hehe.. Frisk kicked the ground shyly, she didn't expect Chara to bring home a friend, but oh well, he seems nice...right?

ASRIEL

Thank you miss! If it weren't for you two I would be dead in a dark ally way...heh.. Frisk whips her head back to Chara and gives him a confused look, for once, she was actually glad Chara went out at midnight for a "walk". That's what he would always call it, but she knew when he was lying, it was just more obvious these few times because he would bring his dagger. Then, in the morning, people would go missing. She tried to confront him about it one day, but he would always change the subject. Today was a day he couldn't though.

FRISK

A ally way huh? Well brother, how was the walk? You obviously found someone..

CHARA

W-what? Oh right, um..it was alright sis, look you healed him up so now he can go right bud?

ASRIEL

No? Remember...I don't have anywhere to go..

FRISK

And you don't have to go! We have this couch right here, and I'm sure Chara can find extra food.

CHARA

What?!

Frisk had pointed to the beated up couch that obviously was certainly uncomfortable to sleep on and then frowned. She knew this wasn't the best place for her new friend, but she really had no other place for him to go, unless he wanted to sleep on the floor... the broken, wood floor...

CHARA

Frisk your seriously going to let him stay the night? Sure whatever, finding more food will already be an ass but having a rando monster in our home overnight?!

FRISK

Chara! That's so rude!

ASRIEL

...he has a point.. you guys have no reason to trust me.. but i'm thankful one of you does...

Asriel makes a weak attempt at smiling at Chara and Frisk.

ASRIEL

And I'm thankful for your hospitality, but its clear you don't want me here Chara... Thanks for saving me.. but I suppose ill find another place to live.

FRISK

Wha- please its fine-

CHARA

Frisk hush, its late, we all need rest and I would rather not worry about this.

ASRIEL

Heh... so I've worn out my stay hm?..

Asriel takes a breath and stands up, the little girl tugs at his paws.

FRISK

Please don't go! I'm sorry!

Asriel chuckles a bit and gently takes frisks hands off his own.

ASRIEL

You're too nice dear. Wish the king had your patience and kindness.

Frisk tilted her head, she was confused by what that statement meant. Although, Chara knew what that meant all too well.

CHARA

Stay safe out there kid, K might still want cha' dead.

Shuttered from those words frisk grabbed Charas hand and he smiled, he watched as Asriel finally walked out the door and went away.

FRISK

Chara...?

CHARA

Yea?

FRISK

Please promise me we will see him again...I wanted to get to know him... and know his favorite tea..

Chara chuckled a bit, he didn't exactly know if they would see Asriel again, and quite honestly, he didn't care either. But seeing his little sister tug onto him, it was almost like he had to say yes.

CHARA

Oh frisky, of course we will, just not for a very long time.

He pet her head, messing with her hair a bit. He couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit guilty for lying to her, but he cant just promise that they will see each other again. The world outside is mayhem and it is quite honestly kill or be killed. Chara almost hoped in his mind that the fuzzball will see Frisk one day just to make her happy, but on the other hand, he worried for her safety if that day comes.

CHARA

Well frisky, I am going to bed. Want me to read you a story?

FRISK

Yes please! How about the one with the buuuugs and the peacchh!

CHARA

Whaat againn? Thats the fifth time this weeeekkk..

FRISK

What can I say, I like the book. You fell asleep before the 3rd chapter though!

CHARA

Pfft...yup, 3rd chapter here we come.

The two trail up the stairs and flop onto a bed, Frisk snuggles next to Chara as he reads her a story about a man named James, in a giant peach. And as the nighttime finally hit, they both past out peacefully..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not redo/make the first and second chapters better.


	2. The Decision

THE NEXT DAY OF UNDER PROPHECY.

After the events of last night, Chara and Frisk had kept to themselves and mostly stayed quiet. They cant control what happened but they can control how they feel about the situation and Asriel. After he left, Asriel had found himself a small tree to sleep up against. Thankfully for him, he wasn't disturbed by more of the kings knights. The day came as quickly as it left, and two little skeletons were playing a card came with each other. One of them had a Orange scarf, and a bright shiny attitude, the other had a tanish-pink scarf. They seemed to be happy as well.

ORANGE

Thank you so much for playing with me today! You're so much nicer then my brother.

PINK

Aw..no problem Papy, but your brother wouldn't play with you either? Orange placed a card onto the ground and let out a sad chuckle.

PAPY

Uno!, and uh...no? He never likes to spend time with me... I really wish I knew why..

PINK

Don't worry Papyrus, if you ever need me to play with ill always be there, after my shift of course heh...

Pink then puts his new card on the floor and Orange gives a disappointed face, he then pulled three more cards and placed a yellow one.

PAPY

What is your shift anyways? You always leave around this time.

PINK

Wha?

Pink then looks at the clock tower in the distance and immediately puts down all his cards and stands up, Papyrus waits and then looks at the cards on the grass.

PINK

Oh shoot! I'm going to be late!

PAPY

For whhhatt? Oooo a blue!, I didn't have any blues, you might have beat me.

Pink shifts around and grabs his bag, he pats Papyrus on the head and quickly starts to run off.

PINK

aAahhh sorry Paps, but I gotta go! We can play later I promise!

PAPY

But Reevvyyy!

REVVY

Soorryy!

By now, the two are already screaming at each other from a long distance, people walking around near their area had covered their ears. Papy then looks down sadly and grabs all the cards and places them into a little bag.

PAPY

Well.. I might as well go back to the house...brother might be waiting.

With a huff, papy gets up and slowly waddles off to a house which is a mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EARLIER THIS WEEK, IN THE MANSION.

Gaster had been speaking to many people about the decision he had to make, the instability of one of his sons concerned him greatly. He spoke to Alphys, the royal doctor in training. Undyne, the royal cook and Toriel, his finest maid. They all had different reactions to such a question.

G.

Alphys, I cant be king forever...

ALPHYS

w-well of course n-not your majesty, but who are you going to pick to be the new king?

G.

I...don't know...

ALPHYS

You know how u-unstable Sans is, he has a terrible eye problem that messes with his head..

She shifts around, and looks at her board and then back up to Gaster. He was petting a flower.

ALPHYS

He could hurt the kingdom if he was put into power.

G.

But...you know the rules.. the oldest gets the crown.. Sans is older.

ALPHYS

But your majesty, papyrus Is better suited for the job! He is kind, caring and energetic.

G.

I will be going now, I must get more ideas.

Alphys paused in her thoughts, she didn't want to let down Gaster but, he seemed so bummed about this. She just wished she could help. Gaster stood up and started walking off, making sure he carefully tread over the flowers around him.

UNDYNE

Yo boss, what do you want for lunch?

G.

Nothing for now, I have something to speak to you about.

UNDYNE

Oh.. uh.

Undyne walked back into the kitchen and placed her bowl filled with cake batter in it on a table, then she walked back.

UNDYNE

Look is this about the food last week? Im sorry, papyrus kept on asking for spaghetti.

G.

What? Hahah.. no no, this is about the soon to be crowned.

UNDYNE

Ohhh did you figure out who it's going to be?

G.

That's the problem... I cant decide, I just spoke to alphys and she thinks I should simply pick Papyrus...but.

UNDYNE

But the older rule!

Gaster took a big breath.

G.

Exactly.

He sighed, and drooped his head.

UNDYNE

I say pick Sans, sure papyrus has good attributes but as a good king like yourself, you must keep up the rules buddy. Plus, I'm sure Sans can handle it, he will be a strong king!

Undyne gives gaster a little friendly punch.

G.

...right..well.. thank you for your input.

Gaster rubs his arm, undynes fake punches hurt just as much as the real ones he thought. He makes his way down the stairs and calls out to toriel.

TORIEL

Yes your majesty?

Toriel had a very nice black and white dress on, she stitched her own little heart on the front with purple. Gaster huffed and let out a whimper of sorts.

G.

Torrriieell, Its a tieee...

TORIEL

What? What is the matter your majesty?

G.

I talked to Alphys and Undyne, the both think different things... Toriel what should I do?

He flops on Toriel, she takes a small step back from not expecting that to happen.

TORIEL

Sir? I cant help if I dont know what is wrong..

She pats his head in a concerned way.

G.

Should I crown Sans or Papyrus?

TORIEL

Oh dear.. Personally sir, I believe you should choose Papyrus, he is so much nicer then the..well..brat. And you know that.

G.

Yea...

TORIEL

What has been the dilemma then?

G.

I don't know how Sans will react..Alphys had discovered some news about his eye, it effects his personality and quite honestly effects everything about him.

TORIEL

Oh..your majesty, im sorry, but we cant take that risk. The kingdom!

G.

*sigh*...yes I know... ill call them over, I think I know what I am going to do. If we just wait and find a cure for Sanses eye, maybe he can be himself..

TORIEL

But your majesty, with all do respect, the E.O.P has been a thing for decades! No cure has ever arisen! Sans is cured and you know this..

G.

I just wish I didn't have to choose..

He looks at his watch and nods, it was time.Toriel watches patiently as Gaster huffs and yells out for his sons.

G.

Sansy! Papy! come here please!

PAPY

Whats up dad?

Papyrus ran around the corner, his excitement overwhelmed the area. Gaster had smirked gently at him, he knew he had to crown one of the two..but he didn't know it was going to come so soon. A little bit after, Sans comes around the corner too.

SANS

Tsk, What do you want old man?

Toriel and Gaster look back at each other and nod, it was obvious what his choice was, he just didn't know the consequences to come.

G.

As you both know, I have to make a very important decision soon, and I have been thinking about it for a while.

Sans had kicked the floor, he seemed to be bored and uninterested in what his father had to say. Papyrus had sat down and scooted closer to Gaster, and Toriel is watching over Sans, she wants to make sure nothing bad will happen.

PAPY

Ya?

G.

Heh...and...well, I think I know who im going to choose to be the next king.

Just like that, Sanses head flips up quickly, his interest peaked.

SANS

Well? It me ain't it? I'm older!

This is too realistic to what Gaster had feared, the two were only twelve years old but.. he didn't want them to live out their lives hating each other.

With a fearful breath of air, Gaster spoke.

G.

Actually..Sans.. before I say this, know I'm only saying this for the kingdom. Its not that I love one of you more then the other.

PAPY

Who is it dada?

Gaster put his hands on both of the boys shoulders.

G.

For the kingdom... the next King to be crowned will be Papyrus.

Gaster flinched, worried of some sort of attack to be summoned..but...there was nothing. He looked up and Sanses eye had flickered yellow.

PAPY

*gasp* oh my! Me? B-but!

G.

you..you will be a great ruler.

He hesitantly took his hand off their shoulders and sans smiled, and closed his eyes.

SANS

Well then.

G.

I'm sorry Sans.. I-

SANS

Ah its nothing.. I understand.

Sanses smile grew and a nervous sweat dropped from Gaster, he knew sans was good at acting, but sometimes he doesn't know if what he said is real. Sans put up his hand and shook it around and finally opened his eyes, they were normal again.

G.

Your...not upset?

TORIEL

You are okay with this child?

Sans looked up at Gaster then Toriel and smiled.

SANS

Of course im fine, why? Ya think id be mad or somethin?

His response eased some of Gasters nerves, but something about this still scares him. Sans has been known to smile then attack. Papyrus tugs at Sanses old jacket.

PAPY

You can be second in command brother! I promise! You can do good if you just try!

Sans smirked down at Papyrus, and patted him. He turned around and had teleport away after speaking.

SANS

No. I don't think I will. Good night you all.

His smirk faded and he gave a very emotionless expression to them all. When he left, Gaster and Toriel shared the same thoughts. Was this the right time? Was this the right decision? Papyrus turned back to his father, with a concerned look.

PAPY

Dad? Is brother okay? He didn't want to be my second in command

He frowned.

G.

...well.. Papyrus..you know he had his mind set on being in your place, he is just sad that's all.

Thats what he hoped..

TORIEL

Shall we place Papyrus in a different room for tonight?

G.

Yes. Papyrus, please go upstairs to the left, and then there should be an orange door. It is all yours.

PAPY

I have a room of my own?

G.

That's right... please, go to it now.

PAPY

B-but sans-

G.

Do as I say.

Papyrus became more and more upset, they nodded in defeat and started walking away. Once it was only Tori and G, they finally said their goodbyes as well.

G.

Well..that could have gone better

TORIEL

It could have gone worse too. Look your majesty, you did what you had to do, Im proud of you.

Toriel patted his back and started to trail off.

TORIEL

Now.. I have to go see if Papyrus found his room, I will be cleaning the kitchen tomorrow.

G.

Right...right...goodnight.

Gaster had teleport away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAAHH DUDES, I wanted to make the chapter 2 just so people aren't giving up this story for only having 1 chapter. HOPE YA LIKE IT!
> 
> All aus in the wata series are made by Junix :3

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING MY GLORIFIED TRASH! Next chapter soon!
> 
> ALL AUS LISTED ARE MADE BY JUNIX.


End file.
